1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for fishing poles and more particularly to a novel holder adapted to support a fishing pole in use and which includes a storage compartment for insertably receiving components of the holder when not in use and for storing a plurality of items concerned with survival.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice to cast bait into the water carried at the end of a line operably working from a fishing pole. Once the casting has been done, the fisherman either hand holds the pole during the fishing procedure or supports the fishing pole while the fisherman turns his attention to other activities.
Although a plurality of fishing pole holders have been used for supporting the fishing pole on the ground, problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional holders which stem from the fact that they are not interchangeable from one fishing pole to another nor will they usually accept a variety of fishing poles due to differences in diameter and pole construction. Also, most holders are either worn by the fisherman himself or require an elaborate support base into which the fishing pole is inserted. The prior more conventional supports are not collapsible and cannot be readily stored with the fishing pole itself so that the use of a separate and independent holder is cumbersome and awkward to use as well as to store. Additionally, conventional holders do not provide storage for accessories or other useful tools or the like which would be handy for a fisherman to use.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel fishing pole holder which may be readily folded or collapsed into a storage position so that the holder may be readily carried on the end of a fishing pole. It is also of concern that means be provided for storing small tools, emergency equipment or the like so that these implements are available to the fisherman when desired.